


Klance Titanic

by 1nsomniaSku11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is also kinda mean, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lance is strong, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance, Titanic AU, Top Keith (Voltron), klance, klance titanic au, lotor is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nsomniaSku11/pseuds/1nsomniaSku11
Summary: Titanic but it’s Klance.Lance McClain is engaged to a horrible man named Lotor. Keith Kogane finds him trying to commit suicide and changes his life in a way neither of them expect.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Boarding the ship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I just wanna say that this will be a bit different from the movie. It will have different actions and dialogue but the plot will remain the same. 😊 In the universe, the high class accept gays, but they have dumbass rules about it. And yes since Lance is Rose, HE WILL BE A BOTTOM! If you don’t like it you don’t have to read it. Enjoy the first chapter! ✨

As the automobile pulled into the crowded area around the Titanic, Lance McClain felt a pool of dread inside his stomach. Once he got on that ship, his life would never be the same again. He would become even more trapped then he already was. How? He was trapped in an unhappy, horrible engagement with a man named Lotor Hockley. To everyone else Lotor seemed like the perfect fiancé. After all he was inheriting a steel mill which made him rich, and he was charming. Even Lance had to admit he was handsome. To everyone else, Lance was the luckiest man alive. But that wasn’t the case. When they were alone, Lotor would show his true nature. He was controlling, manipulative, and an asshole who only cared about himself. When Lotor wanted sex, he got it, even if Lance said no. And Lotor wasn’t gentle. He just thrusted in, hurting Lance terribly. Lance always cried, but Lotor didn’t seem to care. Lotor also had a bad temper. He had almost hit Lance ten times, and actually hit Lance twice. Once because Lance had flirted with a girl, and again because Lance had tried joining a conversation with the “men.” Lotor waited until they were alone, and then just went nuts. But that wasn’t Lance’s only problem

Lance was treated the same way as a woman was. The high class people were accepting of homosexual couples, but there were rules to it. Lance was the more “feminine” of the two so, like the other more feminine men, he was treated the same way a man would treat a woman. He wasn’t supposed to speak up when men were talking, he was supposed to talk with the other women instead of go to the smoke room with the other men, and had to dress feminine a LOT. No one really knew who established these “standards,” but they kept it for balance or something like that. Sure, Lance didn’t mind the dressing feminine part, but he was treated like he was an idiot and an object. At least the women were accepting of him. They let him have tea with them, chat with them, gossip with them, anything. This had started once Lance got together with Lotor. Had Lance even wanted to be with Lotor in the first place? Hell no. His father died, leaving them debts that they hid with their good name. He wanted to work and support himself and his mother, Allura. But since he liked guys, well at least liked girls and guys, he wasn’t supposed to work. He was supposed to find a husband who could support him. That was ridiculous. Lance knew he never should’ve told anyone he like wearing dresses. Oh well. 

As Lance, Allura, and Lotor waited for Sendak, Lotor’s body guard, Lance looked out the window. Women, men, and children were waving at the passengers on the ship. They didn’t know each other, but they still wanted to see the ship off. Lance smoothed his lined dress and put on his purple hat. Finally, Sendak opened the car door and reached for Lance’s hand to help him out of the car. Lance rolled his eyes, but took the hand and stepped out of the automobile. While Lotor and Allura were getting out, Lance stared at the humongous ship before him. Of course it was amazing, but he had to act like it wasn’t. And that’s what he did.

“I don’t see what all of the fuss is about,” he said to Lotor after he had gotten out. “It doesn’t look any bigger than the Mauretania.” Lotor rolled his eyes, but forced on a smile. “You can be blasé about some things Lance, but not about Titanic.” He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking of what to say next. As Lotor went on about how Titanic was different from other ships, Lance’s mind wandered back to misery. Lotor reaches in and helped Allura out of the car. “Your son is far too difficult to impress Allura,” he said. Allura laughed, and walked closer to the ship. “So this is the ship they say is unsinkable,” she said, eyeing the Titanic carefully, as though it were a person. “It is unsinkable. God himself created this ship!” Lance shook his head at his fiancé’s words. As Sendak instructed a loading man what to do with their trunks, Lance followed Lotor and Allura onto the board leading onto the ship. Allura took the lead halfway on the board, and Lotor took Lance’s arm. It was not a sweet gesture, Lance realized, but a possessive hold. Lotor was making it clear that Lance was with him. It was then that Lance thought of something. He realized once he got to America, he would be married, then trapped for the rest of his life. And there was nothing he could about it. Absolutely nothing. 

Or so he thought.

********************************************

Keith Kogane has never really done anything too fancy in his life. He was born in Texas, his mother left him when he was born, and his father died when he was twelve. He’d run away and met his “brother,” Shiro. Shiro was eighteen when he met thirteen year old Keith. Instead of turning him in, Shiro took care of him and the two became brothers. Shiro had never done anything that exciting in his life either. Until they both left America for some time, to explore new life. When they heard about the Titanic, the both wished they could be passengers. Of course, Shiro reasoned, they didn’t have much money and there wasn’t enough time. Or so he thought.

Keith told Shiro to grab his little belongings and all his money because they were going to a bar right next to the ship. Shiro was confused but listened. The brothers got into an intense game a poker in which all of their money, and Titanic third class tickets. It was the round that could change their lives or ruin them. “I seriously cannot believe you bet everything we have Keith,” Shiro said, giving Keith an exasperated look. Keith blew out the smoke from his cigarette and said, “When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose.” Still, Shiro’s worrying was pretty high. And rightfully so. If they lost, then they literally would lose everything. Keith somehow didn’t see the problem in that. Now it was time to play and see whether they would go home or become even more poor then they already were. (I’m sorry idk anything about poker so I’m writing from what they do in the movie.) “Sven?” Sven traded a card with Keith. Keith put a card into a pile and drew another one from the stack. “All right, moment of truth. Somebody’s life is about to change.” Everyone was nervous. People in the bar were watching from afar to see what would happen. “Shiro?” Shiro looked unhappy as he put down his cards and said “Niente. Olaf?” Olaf also had nothing. Sven, however, did. He looked very smug as he laid down his two pair. “Sorry Shiro,” Keith’s said, with his head down. “Sorry? I told you this was a bad idea, now we’re never getting out of-“ “I’m sorry we have to leave this place so soon because we’re going to America. Full house boys!” Keith laid down his cards and cheered. Shiro was dumbfounded for a moment but quickly joined as they hugged, happy to go home. Sven grabbed Keith and was about to punch him, but then decided to punch Olaf for betting their tickets. Midway cheering a stranger told them Titanic was leaving in five minutes. Quickly, Keith grabbed the tickets, and Shiro scraped all the money and items they won into his bag.

The run to this ship was the most horrifying thing they’d ever done. Shiro almost got lost in the crowd and they both almost got trampled by horses. The board leading onto the ship was being pulled away. “WAIT!” Shiro yelled. “We’re passengers,” Keith said. They gave a man their tickets. Have you been through the inspection?” The man loading asked. “Of course and we don’t have lice, we’re Americans.” Hesitantly, the man let them on the ship. They practically ran through the halls, looking for their room which would be shared by two other guys. They found it and Shiro instantly put his bag on the top bunk. “Hey who said you would get top bunk?” Keith asked, a playful tone in his voice. “I’m older,” Shiro replied. “And I’m the more mature one, so I get top bunk.” He stuck his tongue out at Keith, and Keith just rolled his eyes. Their roommates were slightly confused but welcomed them. Keith and Shiro went out of the room to explore the ship. They ran to an edge of the ship and waved to random people waving at the ship. As the ship started moving, Keith felt happy. Their lives were going to change now. They would never be the same.

********************************************

As a butler showed Lotor their private promenade deck, Lance began unpacking the art he collected. Art for a beautiful way for one to express themselves, and Lance loved it. Lotor of course called it stupid and useless, but Lance still collected it before going on the ship. He knew once they were married, Lotor might make him stop collecting but until then he collected as much as he wanted. He grabbed a piece made by Picasso and looked for a spot for his maid, Trudy, to hang it. “Oh god, not those finger paints again. They certainly were a waste of money.” Lance sighed. He did not want to deal with Lotor’s attitude about his love for art. “The difference between Lotor’s taste in art and mine is that I have some,” Lance said, eyes not leaving the painting. Trudy has to bite her lip to hide her laugh. Lotor scowled. Lance set down the painting and went to the bedroom. He listened to Trudy’s excitement about being the first to sleep in new sheets. “Oh sir just wait until tonight! These sheets sir fit for a queen! Oh I just can’t wait! I’ll be the first!” Lance smiles until he heard Lotor enter the room. Lotor put his hands on Lance’s hips and seductively said, “Tonight between the sheets, I’ll be the first.” Lance was super uncomfortable. Lotor was definitely implying something. Trudy frowned, clearly uncomfortable, and left the room. Lance just fake smiled and kissed Lotor’s cheek.

Later that night, Lance met Hunk Garret. Hunk had married and his husband had struck silver somewhere west. Allura called Hunk “new money.” Sure Hunk wasn’t as sophisticated as everyone else in first class, but he was way kinder. He and Lance talked a bit, and Lance felt safe talking to him. The next morning, all they could see around then was water. Lance thought it was beautiful, although he couldn’t explore the ship alone. 

********************************************

Meanwhile Keith and Shiro went to the front of the ship and climbed on the bars to see dolphins. They saw many swimming with the ship. Neither of them had ever seen so many dolphins in their lives. “WOOO!” Shiro yelled. Keith grinned. “I’M THE KING OF THE WORLD!” he yelled back. Shiro laughed so hard he almost fell. The two got of the front and went to the deck to see if Keith could find anything interesting to draw, since Keith was a very talented artist.

********************************************

Lance went with Lotor and his mother to lunch with some very important people. They were with Mr. Ismay, the ship’s designer, Pidge Gunderson, the ship’s builder, and Hunk. As Mr. Ismay talked about how he envisioned the ship, and Pidge humbly passing the credit onto him, Lance lit a cigarette. He inhales the smoke once before his mother leaned forward and said, “You know I don’t like that, Lance.” Lance felt like screaming. He was already being forced into a marriage to save them both. He was under a lot of pressure, and now Allura has the audacity to tell him he can’t smoke. Smoking is one of the few things that calms Lance down. Besides, he a man, and men smoke. He blew some smoke in her face, and she sat back. Lotor frowned, grabbed Lance’s cigarette, and stubbed it out. “He knows.” Hunk frowned. The waiter asked what they would like to eat. Before Lance could respond and say he wanted the cod. Lotor responded, “We’ll both have the lamb. Rare, with very little mint sauce.” Lance frowned as the waiter walked away. “You like lamb, right sweet pea?” Lance hated lamb, always had. He also hated anything with mint. Lotor either knew this and ordered it to be an asshole or just forgot, despite the number of times Lance has told him this. He probably forgot since Lotor didn’t really care what Lance liked.  
Lance just gave him his fakest smile. “You gonna cut his meat for him too there Lotor?” Hunk asked, eyebrow raised. Lance gave Hunk a small, grateful smile. Before Lotor could say anything, Hunk quickly asked who came up with the name for the Titanic. Mr. Ismay answered kind of rudely, as if Hunk was stupid. “I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength,” Mr. Ismay finished. Lance had zoned out for most of his answer but then got an idea. “Do you know Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?” Lance innocently asked. “His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you.” Hunk started laughing. Pidge almost chocked on their breadsticks. Mr. Ismay was just confused. “What has gotten into you?” Allura hissed at her son. “Excuse me,” Lance said as he left the table to go on a deck, while Allura apologized to a very confused Mr. Ismay. 

********************************************

On the third class deck, Keith was drawing a man and his daughter, while Shiro was smoking. Suddenly, a worker came down and walked the first class dogs on the deck. “Oh that’s typical,” a man said. “Taking the first class dogs down to take a shit.” Keith finished his drawing and put in in his sketchbook. “Well it lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things,” he responded, grinning. The stranger inhaled his cigarette and held out his hand to Keith. “I’m Matt Holt.” “Keith Kogane and this is my brother Takashi Shirognae, but we call him Shiro.” Matt grinned and shook hands with Shiro. “Do you make any money with your drawings?” Matt asked Keith. Before Keith could respond, something, rather someone, caught his eye. On the first class deck, the most beautiful boy in the world held onto the railing, looking out at the water. He was gorgeous. He wore a yellow dress with lace sleeves, and had some makeup on. He had a beautiful face and shirt chocolate colored hair to match his light brown skin. Keith had to keep his jaw from falling open as he stared at the beautiful angel. Shiro’s laughed and waved his hand in front of Keith’s face. Matt followed Keith’s gaze to the man, and laughed. “That’ll never happen mate. You’re more likely to have angels come out of your arse then get the likes of him.” Still, Keith couldn’t stop staring at the man. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Keith felt his heart was going to explode. The boy smiled slightly, but that smile faded when another man came up and said something to him. This man had long white hair and light purple skin. He said something to the beautiful man, then grabbed him and the two went inside. Afterwards, Shiro and Matt laughed at Keith but Keith couldn’t shake the feeling off. He felt like maybe he had a chance with this man, for some odd reason. Nah. He probably wouldn’t even get to talk to him at all. 

Boy, was he wrong.


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants to jump off the ship. Luckily, Keith’s there to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here’s the second chapter but I have to say something first. I forgot to make a cast list for this story, even though you have some of the roles figured out. 
> 
> The cast list:
> 
> Jack=Keith  
> Rose=Lance  
> Cal=Lotor  
> Lovejoy=Sendak  
> Ruth=Allura  
> Fabrizio=Shiro  
> Tommy=Matt  
> Mr. Andrews=Pidge  
> Molly Brown=Hunk  
> Helga=Adam

Lotor was mad, to say the least. He took Lance to their room, and Lance knew he had it coming. He prayed to the gods above that Lotor wouldn’t try to rape or hit him. 

“How could you say such a thing?!?” Now Lotor was beginning his yelling speech. Lance knew better than to respond. He hung his head. Lotor continued, “I thought by now you would learn your place Lance. And I thought maybe, just maybe, I wouldn’t have to treat you like a little kid. But of course I have to, since you decided to fucking step out of line.” Lance frowned and looked up. Lotor’s glare got even worse, and Lance felt himself shrink a little. Lotor was the only one who could make Lance feel small. And he hated him for that. Lotor exasperatedly ran his hands through his hair, as if Lance was a child throwing a fit. And now came the worse part. Lotor would punish him. And not in a kinky way either. He would probably hit Lance or force him to have sex. But today, his prayers seemed to have been answered. 

Lotor went into Lance’s closet, which already had all his comets inside. He grabbed a cream colored lace dress and threw it at Lance. It was a dress that Lance wouldn’t wear in front of others. It was like a dressing gown. “Put this on and don’t you dare leave this room.” Lotor’s tone was threatening, and Lance knew he wasn’t messing around. “You won’t get any lunch, since you decided to be a bitch. I’ll be back in a few hours. You leave this room and you’ll get it.” Lance didn’t want to know what would happen so he nodded. Lotor grabbed one of Lance’s little mirrors and threw it to the ground. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to get his message across. Lotor had that look in his eyes. The same look he had when he’d hit Lance. It always terrified the shit out of him. When Lotor finally stomped out of the room, Lance let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

His hands trembled as they undid the buttons on the back of his dress. He pulled down the dress and set it on a chair. Now I’m nothing but his boxers and socks, Lance sat down on the bed and thought of Lotor’s words. He started shaking. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself down, but it didn’t work. A single tear slid down his cheek. He wiped it away out of instinct. Lotor would normally yell at him if he cried. Soon, one tear became two, and then two became ten, and then he just started full on sobbing. This was his life. He realized that now. This was how he would be treated. Lance curled up in a ball and just cried. 

True to his word, Lotor came back a few hours later, when Lance was wearing the dress. He looked less mad then he had earlier. He sighed and looked at Lance. 

“Alright it’s almost dinner time. Are you ready to behave?” Lance nodded, but felt rage inside of him. Behave? What was he, a child? He didn’t belong to Lotor. To Lotor, however, Lance DID belong to him. Lance knew that’s what Lotor thought. There wasn’t much he could do about it. 

Lotor went to the closet and pulled out a dress for Lance. It was red and black. It was beautiful but Lance didn’t like it when Lotor picked out what he would wear. He was about to say so when Lotor held up a hand. He set the dress down on the bed and left the room. Lance took off his dressing gown and put on this new dress. He added some white gloves and heels, and was applying red lipstick when Sendak came in and took Lance to Lotor. 

At the dinner, nothing really exciting happened. Just women gossiping and men talking about politics. Lance felt invisible. He simply stared at his plate. He heard Allura mention the wedding to her rich friends, and then her friends instantly asked HER what the plans were. They didn’t ask Lance, and he was the one getting married! The audacity of some people, he thought. As Lance looked around him, he felt as though his whole life was already planned out. Like he already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. It was always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. Lance felt like he was standing at a great precipice, with no one to hold him back. No one who cared. Or even noticed.

Lance practically ran back to his room after excusing himself. He couldn’t find Trudy so he just threw off his gloves and wiped off his makeup. This dress would be the last thing he would wear. Lance was tired of it. Tired of Lotor and his mother and just life in general. He didn’t want his life to be spent being abused by man who couldn’t love him. And so he ran toward the back of the ship.

He was sobbing the whole time, and had heels on, so it wasn’t and easy trip. He ran past an elderly first class couple and a man on a bench. Finally Lance started to see the back of the ship, just past a gate. He felt the tears stop a little. He opened the gate slowly and stepped past it.

********************************************

It was a normal night for Keith. He’d drawn a bit, talked to Matt, played with some children, and simply had fun. Now, he was watching the stars while smoking. He was a little bit close to the back of the ship. This was a nice spot for him. No one else came back here, and he could hear the propellers. As he was looking for a constellation, he heard sobbing and heels clicking. A figure in a dress ran past him. Keith sat up. Normally, he wouldn’t get in anyone else’s business, but this seemed a little unusual. Why was this person running to the back of the ship, near third class section, when they were clearly and first class passenger? Something wasn’t right. 

Keith saw the figure pause to open the gate. It was then that he got a good look at them. It was a man. But it wasn’t just any man. It was the beautiful man Keith had seen earlier. But why was he here? What was the angel doing at the back of the ship- holy shit he’s going to jump! Keith instantly realized it, and ran as fast as he could towards the back, but stopped so he wouldn’t scare the angel. Surely he could change his mind.

********************************************

Lance looked over the railing for a moment. He saw the dark shadow of the water. The water he would die in. He stopped crying, and felt a surprisingly calm sensation in his body. He felt calm as he climbed over the rail and held on. He closed his eyes, savoring his last moments. 

He was about to jump when he heard a voice. “Don’t do it!” Lance turned around to see a man in a checkered jacket and trousers. He had black hair-a mullet. He was from third class, Lance could tell. And surprisingly, he looked concerned, like he cared about Lance’s well being. “Stay back,” Lance said, finding his voice. “Don’t come any closer!” The man hesitantly moved a few steps and held out his pale hand. “Come on,” he said. Just give me your hand. I’ll pull you back over.” He gave Lance a smile. But not a fake smile that Lotor usually have him. This was a hopeful smile, a genuine one. Still. Lance couldn’t take his hand. He had to jump, right? “No!” He cried. “Stay where you are. I mean it. I’ll let go.” He looked at the water again. The man moved just a step closer, and threw his cigarette into the water. “No you won’t.” Lance felt shock. Was this man trying to tell him what to do? “What do you mean no I won’t? Don’t presume to tell me what I will and won’t do, you don’t know me.” The man gently said, “Well, you would’ve done it already.” Lance thought about it. Why hadn’t he jumped already? It was this mullet head’s fault. He was distracting Lance form what needed to be done. 

“You’re distracting me, go away!” It wasn’t a lie. This stranger was very attractive. The man sighed. “I can’t. I’m involved now. You let go and I’m gonna have to jump in after you.” And with that, he removed his jacket. Lance’s mouth dropped open. Was he being serious? He didn’t even know him, why would he jump after him? “Don’t be absurd. You’ll be killed,” Lance said as the man started removing one of his shoes and replied he was a good swimmer. “The fall alone will kill you.” The stranger shrugged. “It’s not the fall that worries me. I would hurt. I’m not saying it wouldn’t. To tell you the truth, I’m a lot more concerned about that water being so cold.” Lance hesitated but asked how cold the water was. The man replied that it was freezing, maybe a couple degrees over. “You uh, even been to Texas?” Texas? What did Texas have to do with any of this? “What?” The stranger grinned. “Well it has some really hot weather, so we go to Wisconsin to got ice fishing every year. Do you know what I’ve fishing is?” Lance rolled his eyes. “Yes I know what I’ve fishing is, mullet.” The man raised an eyebrow at him. “I fell threw some thin ice once and I’m telling you, water that cold like right down there, it hits you like knives all over your body. You can’t breathe, you can’t think, well can’t think about anything but the pain. It’s horrible. Which is why I’m not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don’t have a choice.” Lance felt shocked . So he was being serious. Well shit. “You’re crazy,” Lance said while scowling. The man shrugged. “That’s what everybody say but,” he leaned closer and Lance felt his heart beat faster. “With all due respect sir, I’m not the one hanging off the back of a ship here.” He held out his hand again, coaxing Lance to take it.

Lance finally did take it, and then turned him around. They locked eyes. Lance was shocked at this man’s beautiful indigo eyes. They were so deep. Lance could just spend hours looking at these eyes, they were so gorgeous. The man smiled at him. “I’m Keith Kogane,” he said. Lance smiled. “Lance Dewitt McClain.” Keith raised his eyebrows. “I’ll have to get you to write that one down,” Keith said, causing them both to chuckle. Just as Lance stepped on another bar to get up, his heel caught on his dress and he fell. He instantly started screaming. Thank god Keith held onto both of his hands. “Help me! Please help me!” He screamed as he literally dangled in Keith’s hands. “Listen!” Keith said. “I’ve got you. I won’t let go. Now pull yourself up. Come on!” Scared for his life, Lance got one of his feet on a bar as Keith pulled him up, giving him words of encouragement. Lance finally got the other foot up, and Keith was able to pull him over.

Trembling, Lance accidentally tripped Keith as he was pulled over. Lance fell on the deck, and Keith landed on top of him. Keith was about to get up when they heard a man screaming, “Whats going on here?” They saw Keith get off of a trembling Lance, and his removed jacket and shoes. “Get the master of arms!” The man yelled. Oh shit. They were in trouble.

********************************************

Lance was wrapped in a blanket and offered some wine, while Keith was handcuffed by the master of arms. Lotor has found out and was yelling at Keith. “This is completely unacceptable! What made you think that you could put your hands on my fiancée?!” There was a huge emphasis on the word my, and Lance could tell Keith noticed by his facial expression. Keith looked at Lance with a quizzical expression. That did not go well with Lotor. “Look at me, you filth!” Lance looked up. “Lotor.” Lotor shoved Keith. “What did you think you were doing?” “Lotor, stop.” “Look me in the eyes-“ “Lotor it was an accident.” Lotor stopped talking and stared at Lance. Everyone, even Keith gave Lance a confused expression. “An accident?” Lotor sniggered. “It was,” Lance said. “Stupid, really. I was leaning over the ship to see the” -what was it called again- “propellers! I wanted to see the propellers, then I slipped and Mr. Kogane saved me.” Everyone looked surprised. Sendak sighed and said, “No no. Feminine men and machinery don’t match.” Lance glared at him. “Ok look. I’m not fully ready to accept my new place in society, and I just wanted to see machinery again.” Suddenly Sendak was turned to Keith. “Is that what happened?” Keith felt terrible. If he lied then there was a chance they would discover the truth, but if he told the truth it would hurt Lance, and he doubted anyone would believe it. But Lance’s pleasing face is what got him to choose.

“Yeah. That’s pretty much it.” Everyone sighed in relief as the handcuffs were removed. Lotor was about to pay Keith but Lance whispered something to him. Lance wanted Keith to have dinner with them. Lotor surprisingly agreed. “Mr. Kogane. To show you my gratitude for saving my fiancée, I would like to invite to attend dinner with us tomorrow evening.” Keith nodded. “Sure. Count me in.” Lotor fake smiled. “Good it is settled then.” Lance gave Keith one last look of gratitude before they parted and Keith couldn’t shake off the good feeling he had the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter! Lmk what you think! Have a good day/night! 😊✨💖💕


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sets out to thank Keith, and Shiro reunites with someone special.

Later that night, Lance was sitting in his bedroom, wearing his white nightdress and listening to his favorite music box. He thought about everything that had happened that night. He couldn’t believe it. Someone who didn’t even know him had stopped him from jumping. He seemed to be more caring then Lance’s mother and fiancé had ever been. To Allura, Lance was her son that made money for her. To Lotor, Lance was an object to control and use however he pleased. Sometimes Lotor would try to make up for his words with items. Lotor never really apologized to Lance about anything.

A knock was heard on the door, as Lance put his little mirror down. Before he could even say anything, Lotor walked in. God, he hated when people did that. What was the point of even knocking if they weren’t gonna wait for an answer? Lotor walked slowly up to him, with a frown on his face. For a moment, Lance was scared that he would get in trouble for saying he wasn’t ready to accept his place in society. 

“I know you’ve been melancholy. I don’t pretend to know why.” Well maybe Lotor it’s because you’re an asshole, Lance thought. He frowned slightly, but knew better than to interrupt. Lotor moved closer, revealing a gray box from behind his back. “I intended to save this until the engagement gala next week.” He then closed Lance’s music box and sat on his dresser rather rudely. “But I thought tonight would be a better time.” And with that, Lotor opened the box. Inside of it, was a beautiful necklace. It had little diamonds along the chain, and a big heart with a blue diamond on it. Lance’s eyes widened. He knew what this was. “Good gracious. Is it a -?” “Diamond? Yes. This is supposed to a reminder if my feeling for you.” Lance knew that wasn’t true. Lotor wanted some sort of ownership mark on Lance, and this would be it. Great. Seventeen and collared by an abusive fiancé, that’s how Lance’s life was.

Lotor quickly fastened the necklace around Lance’s neck while explaining its origins. Lance knew all of this. “-it is known as-“ Lance happily interrupted, “The heart of the ocean.” Lotor’s smile faded. “What have I told you about interrupting me? I though you were going to work on it.” Lance murmured an apology and looked down. Lotor instantly started trying to be sweet, telling Lance that he could give him anything in the world and that they were royalty and a bunch of other bullshit. Lance zoned out, not really paying attention to Lotor, but to the reflection in the mirror.

The necklace did look beautiful on him. But it felt like a collar. 

********************************************

The next day, Lance got up before Lotor and put on a yellow dress with a sash on the middle and long white sleeves. He carefully applied lipstick and eyeliner. He had a plan. He was going to find Keith.

Eventually, Lance found Keith and they went on the first class dock. As they walked around it, Lance for so reason felt nervous. To shake it off, he started discussing how beautiful the sun was and Keith, chuckling, had agreed.

“So mullet, how long have you been alone? Independent, I mean.” Keith grinned. It was a story he was so used to telling. “Well, my mom left me and my dad when I was born, and my dad died when I was twelve. I had no family or anyone I knew, so I just ran away. Shiro found me on the side of a street, shaking, bloodied and bruised when I was thirteen. When he took me to his home, I let him clean me up. He’s really good a healing cuts and injuries and stuff. I begged him to not turn me in to the orphanage. He agreed not to for some reason. Probably because I was like the little brother he always wanted. I stayed with him, and we were happy together. Eventually, when we met new people, we would introduce ourselves as brothers because we’re so much like brothers. We went through freezing winters, risks of poverty, house fires, and tornadoes together. We need each other. So, we’re brothers.” Lance was shocked to hear Keith’s story. Keith was an orphan and his only family was Shiro. That was sad. Lance couldn’t even imagine the intense pain Keith had gone through, having nobody. Lance kinda wanted to meet Shiro. He knew he might on this ship. 

They walked the rest of the As the reached the spot on the deck they started out on, Keith spoke again. “Well Lance, we’ve walked about a mile around the boat deck and chewed over how great the weather’s been and how I grew up, but I believe that’s not why you came to talk to me, is it?” Damn he was smart. Lance paled a little. “Mr. Kogane, I-“ “Keith.” Lance felt a little happy Keith wanted him to use his first name. “Keith. I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back but for your discretion.” Keith smiled and gently put his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “You’re welcome.” Keith seemed so sincere when he said this. Why did he care so much about Lance? Anyone else probably would’ve just let him jump. But Keith hadn’t. He was being serious when he said he jump in right after Lance. Lance just didn’t know why. “Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich boy, what does he know about misery?” Keith shook his head and leaned against a rope. “No. That’s not what I’m thinking at all. I’m thinking, what could they have done to make him think that’s there’s no other way out?” Lance thought about it. On one hand, he could tell Keith the truth and gain a friend. On the other hand, he could look like he was complaining and it wasn’t his place to bother someone else about his problems. He was about to just ignore his feelings, when something in his heart told him not to. Maybe it was trust or maybe it was just a terrible need to vent. Whatever it was, it made Lance spill a little. 

“It was everything. It was my whole world and all the people in it and the inertia of my life plunging ahead and me, powerless to stop it.” With that, Lance held out his hand with his engagement ring. Keith’s eyes widened. “God, that thing is huge!” Lance carried on with his rant. He needed to. 

“500 invitations have gone out. 500! I don’t even want this wedding at all! I never did. But no, nobody cares about what I want. I’m just expected to keep my mouth shut and go along with it.” He grit his teeth and clenched one of his fist. “Do you love him?” Keith asked. Lance wanted to say no when he realized he shouldn’t be telling Keith this. If someone found out, he’s get into trouble. “I beg your pardon?” Keith knew Lance would probably react like this. “It’s a simple question? Do you love the guy or not?” It was not a simple question. “That is an absurd question. I don’t know you and you don’t me and we are not having this conversation. You’re rude and disrespectful and I’m leaving now.” Keith folded his arms and raised a brow. “Mr. Kogane, Keith, it’s been a pleasure. I sought out to thank you and now I have thanked you-“ “and you’ve insulted me,” Keith said with a small grin. “Well you deserved it,” Lance replied. “Right.” Keith chuckles as they continued shaking hands. “I thought you were leaving.” Lance frowned as he let go of Keith’s hand. “Oh I am.” Keith laughed as Lance began to walk away.

“You are so annoying!” Keith rolled his eyes and smirked. “Wait. I don’t have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave,” Lance said with a small smile. “Well well well, now who’s being rude?” Lance didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Keith to leave. He spotted the book Keith had been holding. He grabbed it. “What is this stupid thing you’re carrying?” He opened it and saw a faint sketch. “What’re you an artist or something?” Lance walked over to two chairs and sat down. Keith followed and sat next to him. He saw more beautiful sketches. He saw one of a mother feeding her baby and one of a man holding a little girl. “These are rather good. Very good, actually.” He turned the page to see the drawing Keith had made yesterday. “Keith, this is exquisite work.” Keith chuckled and felt his heart warm at the praise. “Well they didn’t think too much of it in old paree.” “Paris? “ Lance was surprised Keith had been. “You do get around for a p-“ Oh shit. He couldn’t say that. That would be rude and just awful. “Well uh, for someone of your circumstances.” Keith grinned. “A poor guy. You can say it Lance.” Lance let out a sigh of relief and continued looking at the drawings. He flipped to one of a naked man, laying across a couch. “Oh,” he said, blushing a cherry red. While Keith laughed his ass off, Lance covered his face with his hands to hide his blush. He quickly turned the page to see another naked man standing next to a pole. “A-and these were drawn from life?” Keith had a shit eating grin on his face. “That’s one of the great things about Paris, so many guys willing to take their clothes off.” Lance gave him a concerned look but continued looking at the drawings. He noticed one man in peculiar was drawn nude in many drawings. “You like this man? You’ve used him several times.” Keith shook his head. “He had beautiful hands you see,” Keith showed Lance a drawing of the man’s hands. “I think you two were DEFINITELY having a love affair,” he said, with a shit eating grin of his own. “No no no no. Just with his hands.“ Lance laughed even harder at that. “He was a one legged prostitute.” Lance stopped laughing and quickly turned the page. It was a woman, slightly old, covered in jewelry. Keith pointed star her. “I saw her every night at the same bar for years. She wore every piece of jewelry she owned, just waiting for her lost love.” At this Lance felt his heart clench for some reason. 

“You have a gift Keith.” Keith ribbed the back of his neck, flushed. “I see people. I see you too.” Lance wondered what Keith thought of him. “And? What do you see?” Keith grinned. “You wouldn’t have jumped.” Lance’s mouth opened in shock. 

*******************************************  
(I’m sorry but instead of writing about Hunk, I’m gonna write about Shiro and Adam. The back story for Adam is he and Shiro were lovers until his family found out, made them separate, and moved him away. Shiro was heartbroken, and he and Keith left the country to find a new life. Afterwards, Adam got a backbone and left his family and the country behind. He boarded the Titanic and found out that Shiro was a third class passenger as well. Now, he’s ready to meet him again, but he’s nervous. So yeah, let’s get into it.)

Adam couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t believe it. The man he had loved, lost, missed, was here. On the same ship as him, in the same class. God must’ve been on his side for once. Adam has fallen in love with Takashi Shirogane years ago when he was eighteen. They’d been together for years, he was like another brother to Keith. They had an amazing relationship. But it all disappeared when his family found out. 

Adam’s family had a controlling grip on him ever since he was young. They wanted him to get them money or fame. They didn’t care about what he wanted. His mother hadn’t even wanted a second child. When Adam came out to them, they immediately tried using it to benefit them. They tried looking for a rich man so they could arrange a marriage between him and Adam. When they found out about Shiro, they locked him in their basement for days. They then forced him to break up with Shiro while they were there. Once they’d moved to another state, Adam got a backbone. He realized that they based their abuse and control on intimidation. He packed his stuff and left them. It was hard for him to make a living, but he did. He worked for a factory for a while, then returned to the place Shiro used to live. When Adam found out that Keith and Shiro were gone, he desperately tried to go where they went to find them. He failed to do so, and decided to go back to America on the Titanic. He made a friend on the ship named Matt, who would prove to be useful later.

He was at a third class party, which were held almost every night. Across the room, he had seen Shiro and felt his heart stop. It was like everyone else in the room was gone. His old lover was there, and he felt happy and safe. He wanted to approach Shiro, but he didn’t know how. Matt approached him, carrying two beers. He noticed Adam staring at Shiro and grinned. “I can go talk to him for you,” he said. Adam’s eyes widened and he immediately shook his head and grabbed Matt, pulling him out into a hall. “Sorry man, I was just messing with you.” Adam sighed. “It’s not that. I know that man.” Matt looked at him quizzically, urging him to continue. So he did. 

With tear filled eyes, Adam told Matt their story. At one point, he had to stop because he was crying so bad. Matt put an arm on his shoulder in comfort. When Adam finished the story, Matt led him to a room. It was the room Shiro and Keith were staying in. “I have an idea,” Matt said. “I’ll tell him there’s a surprise in his room, and I’ll lead him in here, he’ll see you, you guys get emotional and happy, then you have hot gay sex.” Adam flushed and glared at him. “I don’t know. What if he doesn’t want to see me?” Matt frowned. “Adam, I know he’ll want to see you. Now sit there and wait.” Adam nodded. When Matt left, Adam felt fear pool into his stomach. Never in his life had he been so terrified.

Shiro was down at the party. Keith had gone out for a moment to himself. He’d never really been a people person. Right now, two men were having a contest to see who could chug beer faster. It was hilarious to see. All of a sudden, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Matt. Before Shiro could say anything, Matt led him to the hall. “What’s going on?” Shiro asked. “Come with me,” Matt said. “I have a surprise for you. It’s in your room.” When they got close to the room, Matt stopped walking with him. “You’ll know what it is. Thank me later.” And with that, Matt walked back to the party. Shiro was a little confused but went to the door anyway. He hoped Matt wasn’t trying to hook him up with someone again. He turned the knob.

The sight before him was NOT what he was expecting. It was the man he had prayed he would get to see at least one more time. The man he’d loved. The man who had loved him. His eyes widened as he saw Adam sitting on his bed. “Adam?”

He already felt his eyes filling up with tears. Adam stood up, fiddling with his hands. He was terrified. What if Shiro was still mad at him? “Takashi,” he said looking up as he let the tears fall. “I’m so sorry I let my family control me. I never should’ve left. I understand if you don’t want to see me agai-“ he was instantly cut off by a warm embrace by Shiro. He hugged Adam as if he would never let go. Adam hugged him back, feeling happier than he had in the last two years. He closed his eyes, and then felt a familiar press on his lips. He eagerly kissed back his ex fiancé, who he hoped he could get back with. Then, both of them crying, they placed their foreheads together and just smiled at each other for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. “I’m never leaving you again,” Adam whispered. Shiro laughed a little and kissed him again. At long last, they were reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update. Let me know what you guys thought! 😊🥰✨


	4. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Lance feel this way?

Surprisingly, Lance and Keith, despite having almost nothing in common, we’re able to talk for hours. Lance told Keith about the stupid rich standards. Keith told Lance about his and Shiro’s adventures. They got along surprisingly well. There was one place Lance liked hearing about the most. An old carnival that Keith had gone to years ago, but still had a great memory of. He described all the people he drew and the rides he rode. “Please let’s go, even if we only talk about it,” Lance said with a grin on his face that reminded Keith of a child when they saw candy. He couldn’t resisting smiling himself, Lance seemed to have that effect on him. “Yeah we’ll go,” Keith responded, and Lance’s eyes lit up, just a little. “We’ll doin on the ride until we throw up, and drink cheap beer by the musky pier. Then we can go horse riding. Real horse riding, not the over the side crap.” Lance folded his hands and widened his eyes. He’d never really risen a horse, only side riding. “Y-you mean with one leg on each side?” He asked, laughing a little. Keith nodded with a grin. “Yeah. You gotta learn how to ride, for real.” Lance grinned and nodded quickly. “Teach me to ride like a man!” Lance eagerly looked up. Keith snickered, and Lance, realizing how dirty what he said sounded, rolled his eyes and flushed. Keith laughed for about two minutes straight. When he was finally done, Lance lightly punched him on the arm and the two continued to walk around the deck like they had done many times before. 

Keith leaned over the deck and spat into the water. Lance gaped at him. He was shocked. Why would Keith do such a thing? Noticing Lance’s face, Keith’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What?” Lance grabbed Keith, and pulled the taller man away from anyone else’s ears. “You’re not supposed to do that here!” Lance hissed, his eyes wandering in fear his mother or Lotor saw. Keith just rolled his eyes and smirked. “What, you don’t know how to spit?” Lance frowned. He k ew how to spit. He just didn’t do it because he was afraid of getting yelled at. Then, he got an idea. He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him to a top deck, where almost no one could see them. “I can spit!” He huffed, folding his arms and pouting slightly. “Hell, I could probably spit way further than you.” Keith raised a brow at the challenge. He leaned close to Lance, lowering his voice in case anyone was nearby. “Bring it.” Lance’s eyes widened as he realized that he just challenged Keith to a contest that he DEFINITELY couldn’t win. Well shit.   
**********************************  
About 100 losses later, Lance’s face was red and he was about to ask for yet another rematch when he heard someone call his name. In a moment of panic, he wiped the spit from Keith’s face and turned around to see his mother and her friends. He also noticed Hunk, who had probably tagged along to fit in better. 

Grabbing Keith’s hand, Lance pulled Keith closer to the group. Some of the ladies stared at him as though he were a stray dog. Some of them faked disgusted looks, but Lance saw past the act. They had curiosity in their eyes. They wanted to know who Keith was and why he was with a first class passenger. 

“Mother!” Lance quickly put on a fake smile and introduced Keith to the group. The first class women started up small talk about business and money, but within a few minutes the pre-dinner horn rang. That basically meant the rich ladies and gay feminines had to go put on another expensive dress and spend hours getting ready for their fancy dinner. Lance never understood it but he had no choice. 

As his mother grabbed his arm to drag him away to their suite, Lance stole one last glance at Keith. “See you at dinner!” He said, with a small smile on his face. 

Lance wasn’t sure if Lotor would keep his word and let Keith into the first class dining room. Just in case he never saw Keith again, Lance quickly took a mental picture of him. He had to keep his looks fresh in his mind. As his mother walked him back to his room, Lance remembered tiny things about Keith, like how he never took off his gloves, how his violet eyes softened when he sympathized with someone, and how his mullet never seemed to move when he did. As his mad began to see him into the corset, Lance allowed himself to daydream slightly. He pictured Keith holding out his arm and offering him a dance. Oh how he wished they could dance together in a room of people without being judged for their different classes. Wait what? Why was he pictured dancing with Keith? He had just met him and considered him to somewhat be a friend. He had saved Lance’s life, so lance got to know him a little bit. That was all. Nothing more to it. 

****************************************

Hunk knew Keith was in deep shit. He knew that Lotor knew Keith probably didn’t have any suits and would try to humiliate him in front of everyone. That’s why he decided to take him under his wing. Keith reminded him of himself when he was younger. 

“Son? Uh mullet man? Oh Keith! Keith!” Keith was snapped out of his gaze of looking at Lance by Hunk calling him. He turned his focus to the taller man, smiling apologetically. “Do you have the slightest idea of what you’re doing?” Hunk asked with a slightly concerned tone. “Not really.” Keith nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Figures. Come on, you’re coming with me.” Keith nervously let himself get dragged away by Hunk, wondering what he would do. 

******************************************

Adam and Shiro had become inseparable, thanks to Matt. They spent their time catching up on everything. Matt often came in and teased them for being “lovebirds.” Adam had basically moved into the room, and no one was complaining about it. After all, Adam was very charming and a great person to be around. Everyone saw what had made Shiro fall in love with him in the first place. Now they were getting ready for tonight’s third class party. Unlike the first class, the third class didn’t care what you wore at a party, and excepted everyone. Their parties were fun and happened every night on the ship. Adam put on a black suspender dress with black boots. Shiro stuck to suspenders and a jacket. Stepping out of the bathroom, (let’s pretend there were some in the rooms) Adam couldn’t meet Shiro’s eyes. The last time Shiro had seen him in a dress was years ago. He now felt slightly self conscious, fiddling with his fingers and looking at the floor. He was blushing slightly. Shiro smirked and walked over to him, lifting his head slightly to capture his lips in a kiss. Adam smiled slightly and put his hand on Shiro’s cheek. It was very sweets at first. It quickly became messy and desperate. Adam put his arms around Shiro’s neck and Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist. Shiro pushed Adam against a wall and lifted him up. Adam wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Shiro gently set him down on the top bunk and began to unbutton his undershirt when they heard the doorknob turning. Quickly Shiro jumped off of him and practically fell off the bed. Matt walked in, and looked confused for a minute before smirking slightly. “Don’t say anything or I swear on Jesus Christ’s prostate I will punch your teeth out,” Shiro said with a death glare on his face. Matt his hands up in surrender. “I was just coming to get you. Come on the party’s starting.” 

Shiro lifted Adam off the bed. He made sure Matt was out of earshot when he whispered, “We’ll continue this later.” Adam felt like his face was on fire and he nodded eagerly. Grabbing his hand in encouragement, Shiro led Adam out to the party down the hall. 

***************************************

“I was right! You and my friend are just about the same size.” Hunk was grinning ear to ear. For the last hour, Hunk had helped Keith get ready and had even given him a suit he borrowed from a friend. Keith’s mullet was gelled down, his eyeliner gone, his shoes replaced, and his clothes were upgraded to a fancy suit.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Keith looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t recognize himself. He grinned at Hunk and offered out his arm, and they walked down to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. I am SO SORRY you guys had to wait so long. It’ll never happen again. I don’t really have an excuse; I was feeling down a lot. But yeah enjoy this chappie and let me know what you think! I love feedback from you guys. The next chapter will be out soon and I mean it this time. Within the next week. Bye lovelies 💕 ~Author

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Until I post the next one, lmk what you thought in the comments! Have a nice day/night! ✨😊❤️


End file.
